


Who's the power?

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Una spia, quel maledetto di sir George le aveva dato una spia per controllarla, e peggio ancora le aveva assegnato Haxby.Quell’idiota pomposo e bigotto che non aveva mai mostrato nei suoi confronti nient’altro che disprezzo, anche se Charlotte era convinta che sotto sotto anche lui la desiderasse, tutti desideravano Charlotte Wells.





	Who's the power?

Una spia, quel maledetto di sir George le aveva dato una spia per controllarla, e peggio ancora le aveva assegnato Haxby.

Quell’idiota pomposo e bigotto che non aveva mai mostrato nei suoi confronti nient’altro che disprezzo, anche se Charlotte era convinta che sotto sotto anche lui la desiderasse, tutti desideravano Charlotte Wells.

Lui era suo, era una sorta di cagnolino obbediente obbligato a seguirla ovunque desiderasse in assenza di sir George, e lei poteva fargli fare tutto quello che desiderava … la cosa era sfiziosa essendo Haxby alla fin fine un uomo ben fatto, doveva solo restare in silenzio.

Per quando cominciò lentamente ad accarezzarlo l’altro rimase senza parole, avrebbe potuto allontanarla, denunciarla a sir George ma non fece niente la prima volta, rimase immobile mentre lei lentamente lo accarezzava sopra le brache, solo quando fu sicura che fosse vicino all’apice allontanò la mano per allontanarsi.

La seconda volta era stato lui a cercarla, ed era stato altrettanto diverte. Lo aveva accarezzato stringendosi a lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi per quanto le fosse concesso dagli abiti che indossavano e lui aveva lentamente azzardato qualcosa accarezzandole con timore i seni, era proprio un bravo cagnolino aveva pensato Charlotte.

Detestava quelle attenzioni, Thomas Haxby detestava enormemente l’effetto che aveva Charlotte Wells sul suo corpo, non gli era mai capitato con nessun’altra e non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere. Eppure era stato lui ad andare da lei la seconda volta, avrebbe dovuto considerarla una minaccia alla sua sanità mentale e alla tranquillità di casa ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare al ei e si era detto che forse … una volta appagata la sua lussuria avrebbe potuto tornare a trattarla come prima, ma la realtà era un’altra: ne voleva ancora.

La terza volta era bastato che si guardassero nel corridoio e avevano avuto bisogno di uno stanzino, le gambe di lei allacciate alla sua vita e il viso di lui sepolto tra i suoi seni mentre li leccava e succhiava come un infante, com’era possibile che il corpo di Charlotte Wells avesse una tale presa su di lui?

Era solo una questione carnale perché il resto di miss Wells non lo interessava, ma quel corpo … il pensiero di quel corpo lo faceva svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte con … una necessità fisica che soddisfaceva da sé, al buio della sua stanza e mordendosi le labbra per non gemere il nome della famosa cortigiana.

La sentì ridere, quanto avrebbe voluto che la smettesse per … gemere il suo nome o stare zitta, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

“Siete davvero un bravo cane, Haxby “ansimò Charlotte Wells prima di slacciargli con gesti allenati le brache e abbassarle, Haxby notò immediatamente lo sguardo vorace della donna, maledetta fantastica sgualdrina pensò in quell’istante.

Fu un atto brutale, quasi animalesco il loro. Lui che si spingeva con forza dentro di lei mentre la toccava ovunque e gemeva tra i suoi capelli, lei con le gambe allacciate alla sua vita, le unghie che lasciavano segni rossi sul retro della sua camicia, gli occhi chiusi e il bacino che si muoveva ritmicamente a tempo con le sue spinte, era tutto così perversamente perfetto pensò Haxby con le sue ultime forze.

Non sapeva chi fosse dei due ad avere il potere in quel momento ma non gl’importava, non mentre si sentiva sempre più vicina e Charlotte si mordeva le labbra a sangue per non farsi sentire. Il bacio che si scambiarono quando entrambi raggiunsero l’estasi non aveva nulla di romantico o di tenero, era uno scontro di lingue, una comunione passionale e densa di sensualità, uno scontrarsi quasi bestiale che li lasciò entrambi senza parole mentre si godevano quella sensazione.

“Siete … siete davvero un ottimo cagnolino, mr Haxby. La prossima volta … la prossima volta vi porterò anche dei biscottini, contento? “lo provocò charlotte Wells prima di allontanarsi.

Quella … fantastica, spudorata sgualdrina.


End file.
